


Together?!

by Buttermilkpants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttermilkpants/pseuds/Buttermilkpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when San discovers his roommate and best friend Castiel and his brother Dean in the shower-together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together?!

"Cas!" Sam yelled as he opened the door of our shared room. "Hey, Cas! I finally asked out Jess!" Castiel Novak, Sam's roommate and best friend, stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. "Really Sam? That's great! What'd she say," he asked. "She said yes! We're going out for coffee this Friday!"  
A moment later, none other than my older brother, Dean stepped out of the bathroom. He too was wearing a loosely wrapped towel. "Sammy! You said you'd call me as soon as you grew a pair and asked her out! Really, I'm offended," he shouted. But, Sam was focused on something very different.  
"You... Cas... Shower... Together?!" Sam stuttered out the words. Dean and Castiel exchanged a semi-nervous look. Dean was the first to speak "Uh, yeah... Are you," he nervously rubbed the back of his neck "Are you okay with," Castiel burst out, "Dean and I are dating!" Sam was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe what was happening.  
"Wait. You two are dating?!" He asked, stunned. Dean and Castiel both nodded nervously. "Awesome," Sam practically yelled. "So you're okay with this," Dean asked. Sam nodded exuberantly, causing Castiel to ask "Why are you so excited?" "Because," Sam said "Charlie and I were planning on setting you guys up on blind dates. You've both been single for a long time. We figured it was time to get you back in the game. But, it looks like you two have solved that problem. " "Yes, it seems we have," Dean stated with a chuckle. This started a laugh attack that lasted almost the entire night. The nervous tension in the air was gone. Everyone was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written before. Ever. I hope you liked it. Please comment. Feedback is encouraged. Thank you for reading!


End file.
